bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky De Luca/Quotes
Mission Dialogue Greaser Challenge *This sucks. There's never anything good on TV. Lola's Race *Ahaha, you're too slow! *Slowbie! Beach Rumble (removed) *Whoaho, whoa, whoa, whoa. That'll be five bucks each. *You go ahead, Jimmy. We'll take care of these guys. Jealous Johnny (removed) *I'm turning the magnet off! Rendezvous (deleted mission) **whistles* He's over there, in the back! *On the balcony, sniper! *Say your payers, bitch! Errand dialogue (removed) *Come on. Give me some paper or something. Help me out here! ALLY: Agreeing to assist *Yeah, okay. I'll stick around. *Okay, pal. I'll help you out. ALLY: About to Leave *I don't want to do this anymore. Fend for yourself, man. *Forget this. I'll see you around. ALLY Help Me *Yo, Jim. Help me out! *I need some help, buddy! BIKES: Crashing *Aw, crap. *Nobody saw that. BIKES: Stunt *Yeah, that was okay, I guess. *Ha. Oh, okay. You did okay. BIKES: Stunt failed *Uhh... I hope you're not hurt. *chuckles* *I guess you're just not as good as you thought. BIKES: Stealing *I'm taking this whether you like it or not. *This is mine now. Get used to it. Bikes: Stolen from *Ho ho... you're so dead! *You just signed your own death warrant, pal! Boisterous * Wooo! Hahahahaha! *Aw yeah, this rules! BUMPED: Friendly *Sorry. *Oops... my fault. *Sorry about that. BUMPED: Rude *Hey, watch it! *Outta the way! *Hey, my hair! *Don't EVER...do that again. *Watch yourself. *You got a problem? *What's up, jerk? BUMPED: By Dropout/Townie *Out of my way. BUMPED: By Jimmy during Chapter 5 *Out of my way, traitor. BUMPED: By Jock *Hey, sporto, move! BUMPED: By Nerd *Watch it, brain! BUMPED: By Preppie *Careful! ...don't get your nice clothes dirty! BUMPED: By a vehicle *Who did it?! *Come on! Who wants a problem?! *Someone's gonna get hurt here! Bye *Jim, I think you... crap, I gotta run. *So, you think that Lola is... aw, you know what? I gotta go. *You know, I really like, um... never mind. See ya! Carnival *That was pretty damn cool, man! *Right on, let's do it again! Call for help *Okay, boys! I need your muscle here! *Come on out, guys! Let's DO THIS! CHASING *You're going down hard, pal! *Keep running! I'm just getting more angry! CHASING: Escaped from *Oh, you're so dead, Hopkins! Dead! *You little snot! I'll get you still! I don't forget! CHASING: Out of breath *huh, hoo, HOO! DAMN IT! Chatter *Man, maybe scoring with so many chicks is getting boring. ...Nah! Heh heh heh. *Gotta remember to fix that carburetor. *How could she of said that? I'm totally a nice guy. *Welp, that's what happens when you're as cool as me. *I don't care what they think of me, I'm a cool dude AND a nice guy! I know I am! *Welp, if they a shock, I'll give it to them. The best damn big block they'll ever see. Complaining *It just makes me so crazy, you know? *Oh, I hate that crap. I HATE IT!! Confused *What the heck does that...? Congratulations *Good job! *Right on! CONVERSING: Continuing a conversation *Oh, hey, check this out. *Okay... hey, listen CONVERSING: Gossip *If you drop outta school, your life is pretty much over. Better to stay in, even if you suck. *Jocks won't be messing with us! They know we'll give 'em too much grief. *Cheerleaders are easy. I've read enough magazines to know it's true. *The teachers are always on my case. It's such a hassle, man! *Those Nerds are so damn annoying, it's like they're being dorky on purpose just to make you beat them. *He said he should've know better than to mess with us and he'd never been beaten so badly in his life! CONVERSING: Gossip (chapter specific) *So, all the new dogs are getting in. Gary was talking about one of them being pretty cool. *So, there's some new kid making waves around the school. I heard he's trying to get with Pinky. *Don't tell anyone, but I think Lola is up to no good... *I heard that Hopkins' gonna sort out the Jocks next. I can't wait! *So, now everybody love this Hopkins kid! What a crock. I know he's bad news, period! *Looks like Gary was right, Hopkins is nothing but a scheming, selfish jerk! CONVERSING: Gossip response *Yeah, whatever. *Sure, if you say so. *Okay, that's great. *Huh?! Who gives a crap. CONVERSING: Negative (unclear) *Well, I guess I'm not the nicest guy around, but who's counting, right? *Yeah, you know, I hate all those clean, nice kids who think they got everything all figured out. *What's wrong with kids now, man? They're all such a wimps and dorks. *When I picked a fight with that boxer... I did lose, but come on, I was tired, you know? CONVERSING: Negative response *Yeaahhh deal with it. *Ahhhh so what? No big deal. *Okay, well, you've got problems. *pff, Whatever. CONVERSING: Negative statement *This place doesn't appreciate a man who can work with his hands. *So, what's wrong with broads lately? They all just shrug me off. *I can't understand why kids wouldn't want to learn how to fix things, you know? *Yeah, so when that broad told me she wanted to dump me, I beat her to it. CONVERSING: Parting *See ya. *Later. *Okay, so long. CONVERSING: Positive (unclear) *Well, I'm pretty good with the women... that's for sure. *Yeah, I'm probably the best mechanic around. *So, I said this year's gonna be my best year when it comes to the ladies. *How much do you wanna bet I'm gonna be getting some girl in less than an hour? CONVERSING: Positive resposne *HMMmmmmm... *Yeah, sure. *What? Oh yeah, okay! CONVERSING: Question *Ever ridden a real bike? *You ever change the tire? *Bet you never rebuilt an engine. *Do you ever race? CONVERSING: Question response *Naaahhh. *Sur-hure. *Hmmm... nahh. *Yeah okay. Unsorted During a conversation While fighting *This is too easy! *Come on! You wanna get real now?! *Show me your stuff, man! *Oh yeah? You're in for a treat! Fighting a Jock * Alright, coach, here's a lesson in pain for you! Fighting a Nerd * You'll have time to do your homework - this is gonna be real quick! Fighting a Prep * Guess your new threads are gonna get blood all over them! Starting a fight *You ain't tough, scumbag! *Who wants to get wrecked?! *I'm ready to cause some real damage! *I don't lose people! *I can destroy anyone! ANYONE! Hit by friendly fire * Ah, damn! What the hell? * Don't hit me, pal, I'll be gone like a flash. * Hey! Don't do that to me! * What's the idea? Leave it alone, man! When Humiliated * You dumb S.O.B! You're a dead man! * This is gonna come back around, pal! Knocked Out *Crap... ooh... *Oh no... Damn it... *You... little.. S.O.B.... *I can't believe this, I've lost... *Ah, you cheap mother... *Ah... I'll be back. Saying about carnival *That was pretty damn cool, man! *Right on! Let's do it again! Calling friends for help Dodgeball Taunting * You're gonna lose and I'm not! * Who's the loser? You! * Oh, you better be ready! * Look at these suckers: they've got nothing! * We don't have to worry about this stupid group of kids. * Like you dorks have a chance at this? Winning * I am the king! * Who's the best? Me! * Right on! Losing * I should have freakin' won that! * I can do better! I know it! * Yeah, so what? I lost. I don't even care. * What's wrong with you jerks? Don't you guys want to win? Huh? Do you? * Stupid losers! You're all just a bunch of gimps! Kicked in the groin * OHHH! OH NOO! Spat on * You're gonna pay for that! Watching a fight * Aw, this is like a couple of four years old! * Are you guys gonna start fighting or what?! * What the hell is this?! Are these two friends? Hit by sneak attacks * Who did it?! I'm not playing around! WHO DID IT?! * Okay, that's not funny! Be a man now! Fire Alarm * Wow fire, FIREEE!! Flustered * You're not gonna do anything stupid, are you? * You don't wanna get crazy. I'm an important person around here. * Well, we might be in for a treat tonight. Food Fight * It's over - pass the french fries! Watching a freak show * These people are just... weird. Receiving a gift * Thanks, Jim. You're a good guy. * Aha, yes. That's what I needed. Demanding money * Give me the money or you don't go home this summer. * Okay, you give me the cash and you live. * You want to bleed? If not, pay up. Hired * Whatchu got for me, huh, Jimmy? * You need backup, but I've got something I want. After getting money from his victim * Good job - you're learning. * You made the right choice, bud. * Smart move. Giving a gift * This is for you, my friend. Greetings * Hey, 'sup? * How's it going? Greeting authority * Lookin' good, miss. * What's up, teach? Complimenting clothes * Nice threads, pal. * Nice 'do, man. Lookin' good. * Ah, so you like shoes? * Whoa, that's a sweet tattoo. Flirting * Hey, toots. Grooming * Lookin' good. * You still got it, pal. Requesting an errand * I need you to do this for me, alright? * So, this is the deal: I need you to do it right. * Look, I hate to ask, but I need your help, man. * I really need you to help me, man. Being indignant * What's the big idea? * Why the hell'd you do that? * Oh, somebody wants a beatin', do they? Greeting when scared * Uh, huh... hi... Jeering * What a loser! It makes me so damn angry! * I just go crazy when I think about that scum! * I don't even want to talk about them! Laughing * Hahaha, ahahaha! * Ahaha, that's good! Payback * Oh, I'll destroy 'em! Hit by a thrown dead rat * Who is this nasty, throwing rats? When greeting someone in bad terms * Shut up, punk. * Don't push it. * You've got a big mouth. When greeting someone in good terms * How you doin', Jim? * Hey, buddy. * Hey, kid. Scared * Look, I'll change. You can understand that, can't you? * Oh, I just really wanted to stay out of trouble this year, man. * Don't you think you're going to feel bad if you beat me? Aiding in a fight * Get your hands off them! * Let 'im go, now! Perceiving a thing as cool * Sweet, man! This is sweet! * Aw, cool! I'm likin' this! Perceiving a thing as crap * This is just stupid. * Well, I'm ready to get out of here. When seen vandalism * Leave it! Don't do that! * Why are you doing that? * You little runt! That's not yours to ruin! Hit by a stink bomb * This is horrible! * (Coughs)..Who the hell would do this? Suck up * Okay, I'll do whatever you want. Please, don't do anything to me! * Look, you gotta let me go. I've got a date to go on, man! * Just leave me alone, okay? Leave me alone! Tattling * I can give you all the details about it - I promise. * I saw the whole thing with my own eyes. Insults * Aw, go to hell! * Oh, yeah? How 'bout this? * Hey, jerk, you see this? * Got this just for you, pal. * Hey, check this out! * Eat dirt, sucker! * Okay, I'm gonna hurt you, now! * Get ready to cry! * It's time to get busted up, pal! * You should be scared: I'm going to destroy you! * What's that? * I'll rip you in half, pal. * Don't push me - not today. * You think you're untouchable? You ain't. * What are you trying to say, kid? * You lookin' to get hurt, pal? * Don't be stupid, buddy. Ignoring fight/Accepting apologize * Aw, I don't have time for fighting, man. * You know what? I don't need this hassle. * Forget it, I'm bored of this. Insulting the new kid * Hey, kid. The name's Master. Remember it! * Yeah, you look real cool. Insulting Jimmy (expelled) * So, you hit rock bottom, did ya? Serves you right, punk. * Try to look cool all you want, you're still a little douche. Commenting on bad clothes * What the hell do you have on your head? Shoving * You still think you're tough? * Yeah, so now who's cool? * You still want to be a big shot? * I bet you're gonna cry, ain't ya? * Get a job! Taunted * Okay, no, no - c'mon, lay off! * Get outta here, man! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. * I don't wanna do this anymore, please! Ignoring taunt * Whatever, man. I'm not scared. This is dumb. * Yeah, big deal. Leading the way * I know the way! C'mon! * C'mon, this is the way! Going the wrong way * No, no, no, no, no. It's not that way, pal. * Where are you going? * Not that way, man. Thanking * Thanks, kid. * Thanks a lot. Swirly Getting a swirly * No! No! No! No! * Not the hair! * Don't do this, c'mon! Please! After getting a swirly * I've gotta do something about this... * I feel like such a sucker... * This is not over... Crying * This... is too much for me... Physical bullying * Ahaha, hahaha! * C'mon! Fight back! Fight back! * What are you gonna do, huh? Unknown * Yeah! That's some sweet stuff! * I'm gonna get some of that! Right there! * These are so pansy. * Yeah, right on! * Oh, yeah! That's the way! * Hahaha, we got this! * Aw, this just sucks. * What the heck is that? * Hey, what are you doing? Category:Character Quotes